Jared Ellis
Harrison Ellis, father Zuri Ellis, sister Joy, girlfriend |job = Student |status = Living |season3 = X |season5 = X }} Jared Ellis is a Yaguaraté and the brother of Zuri Ellis. He appeared in . Appearances In a diner, Jared was drawing on a piece of paper that he covered up when a waitress, Joy, came over. They flirted with each other, but she had to leave when they noticed her boss staring at them. She told Jared her mom was out of town for the weekend, so they could have the house to themselves. Jared left the diner and in the parking lot, witnessed Kai, Endo, and Dread beating up Alonzo Banks and Mercedes. Alonzo woged, but he was killed with a blow to the head by a bat, causing Jared to impulsively yell out. The men then advanced on him, but they decide to leave the scene after a customer walked out of the diner. Jared panicked and drove away in a hurry. Nick and Hank went to Jared's house looking for him after they ran the license plate number of the car he was in, which was captured on a traffic camera. When the detectives arrived, they were greeted by Zuri Ellis, Hank's physical therapist. Jared entered the room and tried to escape after seeing the detectives. Nick caught and handcuffed him, much to Zuri's anger. At the precinct, Jared refused to say a word in the interrogation room, despite Hank and Nick's encouragement. He did, however, let it slip that there was more than one man at the scene. Joy called Jared as she left from work. Jared told her that the cops were there and brought him down to the precinct for interrogation, but he didn't say anything even though the cops knew he was lying. Joy told him to meet her at his house, but he said he couldn't because he was grounded for stealing Zuri's car. They hung up as Joy got to the bus stop, where she was kidnapped by Dread. Later, Kai and Endo came looking for Jared and tried to break down the door to the apartment, but Jared and Zuri escaped down the fire escape before the gang members broke in. Before the gang members found Zuri and Jared hiding, the cops arrived, and Endo and Kai fled. In Captain Renard's office, Jared, along with Nick and Hank, tried to get Jared to identify the men that killed Alonzo. With Zuri by his side, he finally decided to help identify the men with the use of a binder of images. Hank helped Zuri and Jared get settled into a hotel room while they waited for the men to be captured. He took their phones, which Jared wasn't too happy about. The next morning, Jared played video games with Hank. Jared asked Hank if he could order room service, and Hank told him to write down what he wanted and that someone would go get it. Hank, Zuri, and Jared finished eating breakfast. Jared excused himself from the table and saw Hank's phone sitting on the table, which he grabbed and brought with him into the bathroom. He then called Joy. Dread held the phone up to her ear, and she was ordered to read off a notepad inviting Jared over her house. Jared could tell something wasn't quite right though and asked what the problem was. She hurriedly warned him that the gang members were at her house, and Dread quickly covered her mouth and hung up the phone. Jared headed over to Joy's house and ran up to her front door, and as soon as he entered, he was knocked to his knees by Kai. Kai and Endo dragged Jared by his arms, and Jared's eyes woged into a bright yellow color. Dread questioned Jared and asked him what he told the cops. Jared did not say anything, and Endo came up to Dread and informed him that cops just pulled up. Dread was just about to start hitting Jared with a baseball bat, but Jared woged into a Yaguaraté and attacked. He tackled Dread, causing him to slam into the wall, knocking him out. Outside, Jared helped Joy over the fence, but before he could get over, Dread, who had regained consciousness, ran up and pointed his gun at him. Just before he shot Jared, a woged Zuri tackled Dread and bit his throat out, killing him. Images 310-promo2.jpg 310-promo8.jpg 310 nick jerard.jpg 310-Gang captures Jared.gif 310-Jared woged eyes.png 310-Jared woged.png